The Amazing World of Sarah
by MelodicSunshine
Summary: Sarah has been taking daily visits to Mr. Small's room after school for counseling. Her recent actions in the school have faced her with many problems. As Sarah's intolerable acts become more and more frequent, a new form of counseling is put upon her. And she will not like it.
1. chapter 1

Sarah G. Lato sat in the chair opposite of Mr. Small's desk, twiddling her thumbs. She was looking down, only focusing on the movement of her hands. Mr. Small was sat at his desk, hands folded, trying to make eye contact with the girl. He seemed annoyed, yet he kept a straight face. He cleared his throat.

"Sarah?" He asked.

Sarah didn't look up. She didn't even reply. If she did, she would hear the same complaints she heard every time she had a meeting with Mr. Small. He didn't seem to care. He continued.

"Sarah, please focus. We've had these meetings since your first week at this school. We've been having complaints about your actions and it seems as though you have been making students uncomfortable. Care to explain?" His voice was calm, but didn't show a hint of concern. He had asked the same question multiple times, and he seldom got an answer.

Sarah looked up at him and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. She let out a small puff of air through her nostrils, and spoke.

"I want to make friends." she said softly, going back to pressing her thumbs together. That was the honest truth. Ever since she entered the school, it was her goal to make as many friends as possible. And she did, at one point. Penny, Carrie, and Terri were close to her. They had the occasional chat, sat together at lunch, etc. But for some reason, she always did something that was over the top.

Mr. Small stood up, and placed his hands on the edge of the desk.

"That's not an excuse for what you did, Sarah. You took it to a whole new level. You invaded these poor boys' privacy, and did these acts that were borderline illegal. And do not think that because you are a minor that you are off the hook. That is the opposite. There is no reason for a young girl to stalk the Watterson boys for entended periods of time. In fact, I have a demand for you."

Sarah, curious, faced the counselor again. She raised a brow. Mr. Small walked towards her and stood right in front of her. Looking down, he scowled and exhaled heavily.

"If you ever do something like this again, I will be forced to expell you from school _or worse."_ He raised his voice louder. "So please, Sarah, cooperate or else I will be forced to do something I don't want to." He walked back over to his desk and sat down. He eyed her again, waiting to see what she would say.

Sarah stood up, and nodded. She collected her bag from the side of her chair and exited the counselor's office. As she left, she could've sworn she had heard a small chuckle from the teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Sarah reluctantly woke up and started getting ready for school. She brushed her teeth, contemplated changing her outfit one too many times, and made her lunch. She grabbed her bag and went out the door, trudging towards the bus stop. Taking out her phone, she glanced at the time. 8:02. The bus usually arrived at 8:20. She had at least fifteen minutes to herself, so she decided to spend that time checking her Elmore Plus account.

Clicking on the icon and going to her profile, she wasn't surprised to see that she had no notifications. She looked at her recent posts, which was mostly just pictures of herself and and her family. Those got a few likes here and there, but nothing special. She wondered what the other students would post that would gain an abundance of likes and comments. Terri would probably blog about some new hygiene hack or something like that, while Penny would post something with her and Gumball. She checked the time again. 8:19. The bus should be here any second. Before she turned off her phone, she decided to check out Gumball and Darwin's profile. Unfortunately, as soon as she clicked, a message popped up.

 **You have been blocked from this profile.** She sighed heavily after reading and turned off her phone, just in time for the bus to stop right in front of her. The doors opened, revealing a cheerful Rocky driving the bus. He greeted her happily.

"Heya, Sarah! Hop on." He said cheerfully. Sarah put on a small smile and got on the bus. She was deciding where to sit when she heard Penny's voice calling her.

"Sarah, come sit over here!" Penny exclaimed. She was near the back of the bus, where rarely anyone sat. She waved her over and coaxed her into sitting next to her. Sarah smiled.

"Hey, Penny. How have you been?" She asked.

"I've been doing good. I had to miss cheer practice though. My little sister was sick so I had to leave school early to take care of her." Penny explained.

"So that's why I didn't see you in chemistry." She spoke.

"Yep. Speaking of chemistry, me and Gumball were partners in chemistry the other day. You should've heard what we were talking about! Sometimes I forget we have so much in common that--"

Sarah blocked out whatever "cute" thing she was going to say about Gumball. She gritted her teeth, trying to make it look like she was listening. She really didn't like it when she talked about Gumball, especially since she wasn't exactly over him or Darwin. She knew he was into Penny, of course, but she always wanted a strong connection between her and Gumball. Their conversation was cut short when the bus stopped, and all the students exited the bus. She got up to leave, but not before Penny said something.

"I'll see you at lunch." Penny giggled.

"Y-yeah." Sarah replied sheeply before heading off the bus and into the school.

Making her way to her locker, she passed by Gumball and Darwin talking. As she walked passed them, she squeaked out a small "hey," making the two boys glance at her. However, as soon as they saw her, they frowned and put on a face of fear, and quickly turned away. That added another weight of guilt to Sarah's shoulders as she finally reached her locker and gathered her books for her class. Remembering what Mr. Small said, she made a small promise to herself to never repeat any creepy actions to Gumball or Darwin. But, looking back at the boys with sudden lovestruck and infatuation, she would find that keeping the promise would be harder than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting through the first couple classes before lunch was one of the most tedious and forgetful parts of Sarah's school days. It usually played out like this: Sarah goes to class, Sarah gets home, does homework, studies, takes test, then voila! She has at least a B in every class. But today seemed a bit more worrisome for the girl.

Gumball was in a fair amount of classes she took, as well as Darwin, so she couldn't just ignore them. In fact, she did the opposite, occasionally glancing back to see what the boys were doing. But nothing really changed about them. Sure, they had ignored her, that was expected, but other than that, they seemed to act as though nothing happened. They shared jokes between each other, whispered secrets to each other, and even got caught into a conversation of who would win in a fight between Principal Brown and Mr. Small.

Hearing Mr. Small's name made Sarah shudder uncomfortably in her seat. She knew that she had to put herself together and not get into any trouble. She thought the best way was to not interact with them, since they were already ignoring her. But for her, that was the hardest thing to do. She still has this lingering obsession with them and occasionally found herself in deep thought about them, whether it be romantically, or just in a friends sort of way. But now, she fears that those fantasies will stay fantasies if she doesn't change. And now with the "punishment" that Mr. Small graciously bestowed upon her, she had every reason to not slip up.

After the bell rang signalling everyone to the cafeteria, Sarah got up from her desk and was about to leave, until something caught her eye. Right next to Penny's desk was a small notebook. She must have left it there when she left, Sarah thought. She grabbed the notebook and left the classroom, hoping to run into her in the cafeteria. While she was walking, she kept glancing at the cover of the notebook. The title written crudely on the front was "Penny's Diary." She noticed that the title didn't seem to match Penny's handwriting. It seemed more sloppy and the notebook itself wasn't in very good condition either. Still, she decided she would give her the notebook personally.

She entered the cafeteria and sat at the table nearest to the window, so she could look outside while eating. She put her lunchbag on the table and opened it, revealing an ice cream sandwich and the diary. She decided to keep it in there so that it wouldn't be damaged more than it already was. Taking the ice cream, she took a few bites and swallowed, looking outside the window. The wind seemed stronger than usual today, and there was a dark gray cloud slowly moving in. She figured it was going to rain, and made a note to herself to get her umbrella from Terri. She lent it to her that one snow day so she wouldn't get wet from the snow. Taking her focus away from the outside, she looked to her right and saw none other then the cat and fish eating their lunch in silence.

She only took small glances, so it wouldn't seem like she was staring at them. Every time she looked at them, however, they seemed to look in her direction more and more, and after the umpteenth glance, she realized they were staring right at her. They also seemed to be focusing on the diary. This set her on edge as she tried to finish her lunch. She felt nauseous, only taking one more bite before setting the ice cream down, and picking up the book. She remembered she had to return it to Penny, so she looked around for the girl, looking at every table in the cafeteria. She was nowhere to be found. Maybe she was in the bathroom. Come to think of it, weren't they supposed to habe lunch together anyways? Penny wouldn't lie to her, and she certainly would've texted her if she wasn't going to the cafeteria.

Suddenly, it seemed like her body lost all control, and her finger traced the edge of the book, guiding it to the first page, ready to flip it. Just one look, Sarah told herself. I'm just going to read the first sentence, then close it. Here we go...

 ** _Brrrrring!_** The bell rang, and all of the students, including Gumball and Darwin, left for their classes. Sarah, out of her trance, gathered her things and rushed to her next class.

The next class was one of the classes she actually tolerated: english. Usually, most of the class was spent reading their individual books, so it gave her free time to read and basically do anything else. And this class didn't have the Watterson brothers, so it was a win-win.

She sat down and got her book out, an old romance novel she picked up at the bookstore a while back. It was a story about a young princess, after being abused by the king for so long, found love in the boy servants that helped her. She loved this book because it seemed to relate to her in a surprisingly accurate way. She felt as though she was the abused princess, hoping to find the love of her life in the form of two servant boys. Of course, that was merely fiction, but to Sarah, it was her life goal.

The rest of the periods went by in a blur, and she felt happier knowing that she could finally go home, maybe finish the rest of her book, make dinner, and fantasize about her two favorite boys. To heck with the meeting with Mr. Small! She hadn't caused any trouble for the whole day, now she was able to go home and continue her newfound lifestyle! One step at a time, and the slate would be wiped clean! All she had to do was get her things, grab Penny's diary, head home and...

Wait.

The black composition notebook stared at her in the face, practically begging her to open it. She told herself she wouldn't open it. She couldn't risk doing something wrong and getting the punishment, whatever that was. No, no, no. Don't risk it, don't open it. She grabbed it, grabbed her bag and headed outside of the school, diary in hand. She was so caught up in the book that she didn't see the two pairs of eyes watching her leave. She walked to the bus stop, waiting for the bus and checked the time on her phone. 3:20. Five minutes until the bus arrived. She felt as though she was being watched, and clutched tighter onto the notebook.

She checked the time again. 3:22. Three minutes until freedom to do whatever she damn well pleased at home. She felt an itching sensation on her arm, and the feeling of being watched continued for what seemed like hours, when it was only mere minutes.

She squinted, seeing the bus make its way over to her. She sighed a breath of relief. It was starting to rain, so the bus was basically her saving grace from the storm. So now, with no hesitation, she opened the notebook, figuring that there was no risk anymore. She decided to only read the first thing she saw, then close it. After all, her curiosity was peaked.

There was only one word that on the first page. It was written in the center, in the same black marker as the title on the front.

 **Gotcha.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah read that word over and over again, until it became imprinted in her head. **Gotcha, gotcha, gotcha.** She didn't know what that meant, and it made her panic. At this point the bus had already left, seeing that Sarah wasn't getting on anytime soon. Just as Sarah decided to just walk home, a voice was heard behind her.

"I knew it! See Darwin, she did read it!" She could clearly make out whose voice it was, yet she refused to turn around.

"So, you've finally decided to read the 'diary.'" Gumball said devilishly She finally mustered up the courage to face him. She could see Gumball's knowing grin. Darwin stood right beside him, looking surprisingly concerned. His brow was furrowed, possibly waiting to see how Sarah would react. Her throat felt dry, but she didn't understand.

"Sarah, don't you get it? He snatched the diary away from her. "This is a _fake_ diary. Darwin and I both know how obsessed you are over us, so I decided to pull a little test."

Sarah gulped hard. _A test?_ At that point, she started tensing up, and clenched her fists. With a calm voice that contrasted her nervous-as-hell look, she asked them both.

"What do you mean test?"

Darwin decided to speak up this time, stepping forward and putting his hands together. He lowered his voice to a calm tone.

"Listen, you know what you did. You watched us for a long time. You must've known at some point we would've reported it. And we did." he crossed his arms and raised his voice higher. "Honestly, we couldn't just stand by knowing there was a threat to our privacy. To be fair, the diary test was Gumball's idea." He nodded towards the blue feline.

Gumball spoke. "And now that we know that you're a stalker _and_ a snoop, we can decide what to do. Maybe we'll have to move away to a secluded cabin in the woods, or maybe a castle high atop a mountain, or-!"

"Gumball, focus!" Darwin yelled, seeming annoyed by Gumball's lack of seriousness. "Sarah, we can't go to sleep at night knowing you're probably outside our window. It not only scares us, but it shows that we can't be your friends anymore."

Nothing could have prepared Sarah for the sentence that seemed to repeat itself in her head. Her, not being friends with them anymore? That would mean no connection, nobody to hang out with at lunch, no one to tell jokes to. Not only that, but Sarah had undying feelings for them. Sarah felt an emotional weight on her shoulders, accompanied by guilt. No friends, no relationship, no life. Oh God, what if they'd never talk to her again? What if They'd tell everyone else about her, and she'd be ignored? An outcast in her own school. Being gossiped about during lunch, being made fun of in the locker room, maybe even being too scared to go outside anymore. She wouldn't have anybody. And it would all be because of some stupid notebook!

Slowly, anger started to replace sadness. This diary, the notebook that Sarah held in her hands, would be the reason why her life would be ruined. And it wasn't even a real one, just some variable that was used so she could be tested! Like a damn lab rat! This book holding nothing but one word and otherwise empty sheets would be the cause of her social suicide. Anger bubbled inside her. She held the book in her hands, now shaking with rage. The storm mirrored her emotions. She didn't even look at it anymore, her eyes were now just shifting between the two boys. Her own crushes, scratch that, her own future husbands, tricked her, just to see if she was a good enough friend. Huge screams of thunder roared, the rain storm gradually getting worse. This book, the stupid book! She threw it forward with all of her strength, tears brimming her eyes from fear, embarrassment, and regret.

Too bad this only made her situation worse. I mean, how was she to now that it would hit Darwin right in the face?

Darwin recoiled and stepped back, the paper making a cut right under his eye, a small droplet of blood dripped down his face. It mixed with the rain, but Sarah could still see the mark where it came from. Darwin, either shocked from the fact that she threw it at him or the pain, began tearing up. He started crying, short but loud sobs ensuring his emotional and physical pain. Gumball, equally surprised, began to comfort his brother. He held him, with little whispers of "It's okay" coming from his lips. That didn't stop him from glaring daggers at Sarah, however.

But she just stood there, hands at her sides, with eyes of emotionless fathom. She didn't know how to feel. But her emotionless stupor quickly dissipated when she heard the front door of the school open.

"What happened?!" Shouted the person. Gumball and Darwin turned around to see who the person was, but Sarah already knew who it was just by listening to his voice. He led the three children inside the school. obviously concerned and wanting to know what happened, but he already knew. It was the person Sarah feared throughout the entire day.

It was none other than Mr. Small.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, Sarah sat in the office of the teacher she had dreaded having a 'visit' with. She sat on the chair that had grown accustomed to her body, since she had sat in that chair so many times. Her nerves were over the edge, and she was nervous of what was to come. Her and Small just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Unfortunately, it was even more scary when he opened his mouth.

"I warned you, Sarah. I warned you that if you didn't keep yourself together, you would get a punishment. And what did you do? Assault another student. How cruel of you. And here I thought you were someone of good nature. Well, that was before you were caught stalking the Wattersons. Now, you just seem to get caught up in more and more trouble." He scolded her. His eyes took on an angry shape, and his mouth was an unchanging frown. Sarah was squirming in her seat, beads of sweat running down her forehead.

"And now I guess you were asking for the punishment. So I will give it to you. Come over here." He pointed next to his desk. The storm, still raging outside, thundered and roared as he waited.

"I said, come here!" he yelled. She reluctantly walked over to the side, putting her arms to the side, and looking straight at him.

"You deserve what is going to come to you, as you never learn." He said, before grabbing a stapler that was on his desk and swinging it across her face.

Sarah staggered back, clutching her cheek in shock and fear. Tears started to form in her eyes. Small's expression didn't change.

For the few moments that she had, she had begun thinking that she deserved it. The torment that she gave to others must've been cruel. She shouldn't have read that diary. She shouldn't have, and she did, falling for the trick that was set up just for her. And she was gullible enough to fall for it. What was she going to learn from that? Why did she have to open it? And it wasn't just the diary. It was the fact that she loved two people that didn't love her back, yet she continued to chase after them, even doing things that were illegal just to seem closer to them. And now she blew it. Now she was getting what she deserved, and it didn't feel good at all. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by the sound of his voice.

"Did I tell you to move?!" He asked her threateningly. Sarah walked back, and received another blow to the same cheek. A tear rolled down her cheek, though she didn't dare speak. Otherwise, he would probably hit her harder. She let out a sigh of relief when he put down the stapler. But that fear soon came back when he grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull away, but she was rewarded with a slap to the face.

"Do. Not. Move." He commanded, and his face became red. He dug his nails into her wrist, making the girl grunt in discomfort. He continued squeezing until the little marks he made with his fingernails started to bleed. Sarah let out a sob, until he pit a finger up to his lips, signalling her to keep her trap shut.

She wished she hadn't done anything. What was wrong with her? She could've just stayed out of everyone's way, and not talked to anybody. Her fears about being alone forever sounded like a dream compared to what she was going through now. Though she didn't think it would be over. What if he told anyone about her what she did? Everyone would think of her as a monster. But then, she wouldn't have to worry about hurting others. The conflict remained in her head until he let go of her. He grabbed the stapler again, but this time whacked her hand again and again, switching between slapping her face and hitting her hand.

He let go of her, throwing her back to the chair. She fell, and toppled over the chair, knocking it over. She growled.

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult?! This is all your fault!"

And he was right.

It was her fault this was coming to her. If she had minded her own business, she wouldn't have been crying on the floor of the guidance counselor's office at 5 PM, way too late for anyone to be at school.

"Get out. Now." He jeered. She stood uo and fumbled out the door, running for the front door and walking outside. It was still raining outside, so she was going to get soaked. She looked down at the concrete, seeing the diary she threw at Darwin, the cover and pages damp from the rain. She walked past it and started walking home.

What was she supposed to tell her parents? That she had stayed at school for two hours more than she was supposed to? And for what? She would just have to think about it when she arrived home. But for now, she could only do the thing she was free to do.

She cried.


	6. Chapter 6

"All right, class. Today we will be discussing the emotional structure of your average teenager." Miss Simian stated in her monotonous voice. She grabbed the chalk and began drawing a diagram on the blackboard.

Everyone had groaned, hating to have this lesson - or any lesson for that matter - be brought up. Everyone showed their annoyance in different ways. Gumball banged his fists onto the desk, trying to get himself into detention or somewhere else where he wouldn't have to hear his screechy monkey of a teacher. Darwin just put on an annoyed face, while Masami had turned grey with bother. But still, everyone had thought this lesson was a nuisance. Except one student, who decided to not even listen at all.

Sarah sat at her desk, pencil in hand, and was scribbling down little doodles in her notebook. Usually when Sarah drew, she would draw cutesie little drawings that she would think were worthy of being in her locker. But these were of a different theme. She was instead doodling a baby bird with a broken leg on the corner of her book. She made sure to add sadness in its little eyes and drew a tiny bandage on its foot. She put her pencil down and looked at her work. She usually had some sort of motivation to draw, but this time it wasn't motivation that was getting her to draw. She was drawing to keep her mind off of what had happened yesterday.

It was her coping mechanism, and God, did she need it right about now. She tried to focus more on the paper and pencil, not the bruises on her left cheek that were beginning to make themselves known. She'd have to check later on to see if they would heal quickly. She doubted it, what with the amount of force she was hit with. She occasionally put down her pencil and stroked her face, pushing down on it to see how bad it still hurt. Hell, she didn't even have to touch it to make it hurt.

When her parents had asked her how she got it, Sarah explained that there was an accident on the bus. Her parents believed it, what with a lazy bus driver like Rocky and all. She had been trying to teach herself to hold in tears ever since she had gotten home that day. So far, no one had noticed. Well, almost no one.

She kept getting glares whenever someone would pass her by in the hallway. Their looks were always the same, confused and curious, but never concerned. And why would they be concerned? She was the girl that single handedly stalked and invaded the privacy of two students, one of which she physically assaulted. She pushed away that thought, however, and tried to continue drawing. The lesson went on, and Miss Simian's voice explained it to everyone.

"Now, as children like you mature, you can see and feel many different emotions in your body, such as regret..."

Sarah had wished she had never even moved to this school, let alone talked to anyone. Making friends was never easy for her, so sometimes she would go way too far just to get a simple buddy. Which led to people using her to get what they wanted. She never noticed, but now that she was got to think about it, she had felt used. She just wanted to make things up for everyone, but she knew she could never do that again.

"And anger..."

You know what? This all started because Gumball and Darwin decided to ignore her feelings and just make her feel awful. Of course they would do this on purpose, they are Wattersons for Pete's sake! And Wattersons always ruined things, whether they be materialistic items such as houses or toys, or nonphysical things such as friendships and trust. And that was another thing. She was friends with them for a while, she had really thought they had cared about her, but they turned. Turned and ratted her out just so she could just get beaten by Mr. Small. And they don't know what she's going through! Not one little clue!

"A false sense of hope..." Miss Simian trailed on, instead listing all of the emotions she felt at that moment.

No. No. No. They wouldn't do that just because they were evil. They were friends with her at one time, and they cared about her. Hell, they probably care about her now, and miss her dearly. Behind those bothered faces she could see their pain, their jealousy, their envy. They want her back as a friend, of course! They do care about her, they do!

"Acceptance..."

Sarah bit the inside of her cheek, not caring whether it hurt or not. She decided to think. 'Maybe this new treatment is better for me? After all, I deserve it, after what I did.' She kept that thought on her mind as she crumpled her drawing in her hands. 'I do deserve it. For being a monster, a stalker, and someone who insane. Why would I do all those things? Am I just crazy? I must be. I don't want to go back to his office.' Her breathing grew heavy. Miss Simian turned to the class.

"But if you're feeling any negative emotions, please feel free to take a visit to the guidance counselor, Mr. Sma--"

"AHHHHHH!"

Sarah threw the paper ball out of anger of hearing that man's name. It wasn't a wise move, as the paper ball hit Miss Simian in the face. She grew angry, so angry in fact that she could've sworn steam was coming out of her ears.

"Sarah. Principal's office. Now." Her teacher said through gritted teeth.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Later\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sarah, it was very disrespectful to throw a paper ball at Miss Simian. Is everything all right?" Principal Brown asked, his voice showing concern and care.

"Y-yes. Everything is fine." She replied.

"I'm sorry, but I know you've been facing some tough times. I am going to ask that you stay after school every day next week, and head to the guidance counselor's office. I'm sure Mr. Small will make you feel welcome."

That last sentence made Sarah's blood turn ice cold. The whole entire week? How long would she have to stay after? What would she say to him once she got there? But most importantly...

What pain would she have to face next?


End file.
